Huey Freeman's Bizarre Adventure
by FriskyRox
Summary: After learning about his granddad's death, Huey freeman trains to defeat the evil Stinkmeaner while fighting off a vampire army.


By Peter Locke

It was a viewtiful joey day in America. Huey freeman was busy walking down the streets of new jersey. The sun glowed with the force of a thousand stars. It was hot…  
His afro was so large that it blocked out most of the sun. So he wasn't affected by it very much. Huey was walking down the sidewalk and walked by a suspicious looking alleyway. In the alleyway was a group of black gang members and the leader appeared to be Asian. Huey just walked by them and trying not to give them the time of day. The leader didn't like that, so he ran out in front of huey, pulling out a knife and pointed it at huey. "Yo man, I don't like that afro of yos." . Huey just continued walking and the gang leader lunged at him. Huey jumped in the air and did a summersault. He landed on the head of the leader and squished it on the ground. The gang followers were shocked. They all pulled out guns and shot at huey. But by the time the bullets came out of the gun, huey had already kicked their asses. The bullets landed on the ground and they were silver.

Huey went to a nearby restaurant, he was pretty partched and hungry. He went inside the denny's and they waitress told him he could sit anywhere. He sat in a booth table in the far back. The waitress was going to hand him the menu but huey gestured the no sign to her.

"I already know what I want. I want a water and a vegetable beef soup, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away. While huey was waiting for his soup, he decided to play with his Iphone 4S for a bit. He loaded up Facebook and browsed the page "Brock Obama". He really loved the nickolace cage memes. He didn't know who he was, but he still liked them anyways because it always gave him a giggle. While no one was looking put the packages of sorted jam flavors into his pouch. So he just took both. I mean, it wasn't stealing if they just give it to you. So Huey's food afrived. He couldn't wait to touch his lips to the delicious soup he ordered. He finished his soup and payed for it.

he got a water togo and walked down the Dairy Queen because he thought he deserved desert. He worked out for 600 streight hours the other day. So he definitely deserved it. But, then he realized the main reason he went out of his home was to pick up groceries for his dying granddad. So he went the local grocery store. He pulled out a cart and shopped around. He looked at the cereal isle for his favorite cereal. That was captain crunch. He loved captain crunch because captain crunch reminded him of how free America is. Of course, he loved the taste too. He then went to the fruit isle for some banana's. His granddad loved banana's a lot. He always put them in his cereal. The cereal was life cereal. Huey didn't quite like life cereal, it tasted too sweet.

So huey checked out his foods and walked out the store. He began to walk home. While he was walking home he stepped on a pile of dog poop. Luckily, there was a hose nearby, so he could wash off the dog poop. It took him around 5 minutes to wash it all off with just water and random toothbrush he found on the ground. It was almost as if this happened to someone before.

An old lady walked up to huey.

"you're kind isn't welcomed here." Said the old lady  
Huey found this humorous and began to chuckle. He walked away but the old lady pulled out a gun.  
"I don't think so mr. afro ape."

Huey continued walking, ignoring the grouchy old racist lady. But the old lady shot and she missed. Huey chuckled and said  
"So it is true that all racists are unintelligent and ignorant."  
Huey round house kicked the gun out of her hands and it the gun landed in the lake. The old lady ran away screaming with her arms up. He tripped and her wig fell right off! Huey laughed really hard. But it was no time to be laughing, he had icecream to get home.

While on the walk, huey wondered by people where so racist. He never understood by someone would hate someone just for the color of their skin. It seems silly. It made no difference for huey (or me the author! ) what color skin the person had. As long as you aren't a jerk or a communist, then it's fine in our book.

So huey walked home, as he opened the door, he smelt blood. He thought maybe it was just his imagination. But when he opend the door, he wished it really was his imagination. His granddad was chopped up all over the living room.  
Huey dropped the groceries and dropped to his knees and began to cry. He didn't know who did this or why.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO IS THE SICK BASTARD WHO DID THIS!"  
Said huey hate in his eyes. He didn't know what to do with this anger. He begang punching down trees and stuff. He even threw a car. His veins were showing, it truly showed how angry he was.

2 weeks have passed.


End file.
